Christmas at Bernies
by woodster93
Summary: A short little story based around 3 days over Christmas as our favourite duo finally get together. Set about six months after the Swing Episode. Elliot is divorced and spending Christmas for the first time in a long time with his Mom and he wants Olivia to join them. A story full of fun, fluff and as its me the smut is there as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Friday 23** **rd** **December**

Olivia blew warm air onto her hands as she rested against the car and watched Elliot as he hugged each of his kids before they climbed into the car. He bent down and spoke to Kathy through the open driver's side window for a few minutes. He finally straightened up and Kathy reversed the car out the drive and turned it towards her. She beeped the horn and Elliot waved before the car drove slowly past her. She turned to face them and waved.

"Merry Christmas Olivia!" yelled Kathleen through the open window as they drove past. Before she could answer they were past her and heading down the street.

She turned around hearing the crunching of snow as Elliot walked across the snow covered lawn towards her.

"You okay?" she asked him. He shrugged as he watched the car disappear around the corner.

"It's not the first time I have spent Christmas apart from them," he said referring to the first time him and Kathy split up.

"I know but….."

"Liv, I knew when I asked Kathy for a divorce this time around I wouldn't be able to spend every Christmas with them. It happened last time. At least this time I knew what was coming."

"But last time she didn't take them away to a lodge in the mountains for Christmas break, they were at least in the same city."

"Yeah well shit happens," he said walking around and climbing in the driver's side of the car. Olivia climbed in her side as Elliot turned on the ignition and warm air blew in through the vents.

"I can't believe you are so calm about this."

"Oh trust me, I would rather they were with me but this trip was planned long before I left. The kids were looking forward to it and I couldn't spoil it for them. Plus Kathy's parents would have hated me even more than they do now as they have paid for the trip. They moaned more about the fact they had paid for me and I wouldn't be going than they did about me divorcing their Daughter," he said as he pulled into the street and headed back towards the city.

"Maybe they're just going to miss your sparkling personality around the table on Christmas day," she said smirking. "I mean you're such a ray of sunshine," she chuckled not looking at him but feeling him stare at her. "I can just imagine you sitting around the log fire in your Christmas jumper and slippers playing charades and singing Christmas carols. Bet it was like the Walton's…. Hey!" she said as one of Elliot's gloves hit her in the side of her face and she turned to face him.

"A bit of support would be nice here Benson," he smiled at her. "Some fucking Partner you are giving me shit at a time like this."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," she grinned. "You know you love me." As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted saying it and she felt her cheeks burning as she quickly looked forwards out the front of the car at the snow that had started falling.

Elliot kept glancing at her his mouth hanging slightly open shocked at her words. But what he really loved was how embarrassed and shy she had gone. He was just about to say something when her phone rang. She quickly took it from her pocket and answered it pleased at the interruption.

"Benson…..Yeah…..Okay he is with me…We won't be long." She hung up. "Cragen wants us to go to Mercy a boy aged about five has been taken there by a patrol car, he was found wandering around in the snow in only his PJ's and slippers, he won't talk to anyone."

Elliot nodded and put his foot down driving as fast as he could in the snow.

"Your right," he said after about five minutes of driving. "I wouldn't have you any other way…. You're…..Your perfect just the way you are," he told her. Olivia glanced at him but his eyes were fixed on the road ahead. She looked out her window and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. Things were good between them right now. It felt like it was when they first became partners, before things got to serious between them. Since his separation they had spent more time together away from work and their friendship was strong again. They were relaxed and comfortable around each other and there was definitely a slight change in their partnership.

"Yeah I am pretty perfect," she smiled trying to keep the conversation light as she kept looking out the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"His parents are on their way down," Elliot said sitting down next to her outside the boy's room. "They had only just got home from their shopping trip. They didn't even know he was missing until the patrol car turned up."

"They mad?"

"You could say that. I also think their older daughter is definitely on the naughty list this Christmas," he laughed. "She was still in bed with her boyfriend, she hadn't even realised he had sneaked out."

Olivia shook her head. "This could have turned out so much worse," she said. "If that patrol car hadn't spotted him?"

"But they did, and he is fine. His sister however is another matter, as is the boy she was having sex with when her brother sneaked out. I think I heard the words grounded for life being yelled by her father. And her mother has asked us to pay a visit to the boyfriend and his parents and tell them."

"He older than her?"

"No same age, they just want the frighteners put on him. They were supposed to be studying and watching the kid."

Olivia sat back and rested her head against the wall behind her.

"You were great with him," said Elliot. "Getting him to finally talk and tell us what had happened."

"He was just scared," she smiled not opening her eyes. "He thought he would be in trouble and Santa wouldn't come."

"I still can't believe he sneaked out to follow Santa's Elves so he could find Santa's house. Who do you think they were?"

"My guess….. Students. There is a Uni bar not far from where he was found."

They sat in silence in the corridor as Doctors and Nurses rushed back and forwards in front of them.

"How's Kathleen doing?" she asked him. "She looked happy as she drove past."

"She's doing good," he smiled without looking at her. "Taking her meds and settled back into her classes."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I would hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't got involved."

Without looking he felt her staring at him.

"What? What you on about?" she asked trying to look shocked. Elliot chuckled quietly beside her.

"I know Liv…"

"Know what?"

"That you went to my Mom, that you talked to her and got her to talk to Kathleen. You managed to do what I couldn't do, which led to Kathleen admitting she was sick and getting the help she needed. All Kathy and me done was blame each other and argue."

Olivia blew air through her lips. "How long have you known?"

"I had my suspicions after the court case when you mentioned how cute I was as a carrot it seemed an odd thing to say. But it wasn't until I visited Kathleen in hospital a few days later that she let slip that you took my mom to see her in Rikers." He looked over at her. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Olivia shrugged. "I thought you may have been angry or upset with me, plus your mom asked me not to tell you."

"Yeah so she said."

Olivia finally looked at him. "You have spoken to her?"

"Yeah, when Kathleen told me what happened I finally got my head out my ass and went to see her. We talked for the first time in years without fighting we actually listened to each other and cleared the air. She told me a few home truths that I didn't want to know before."

"That's good El…Really good," she smiled.

"Yeah it is."

Olivia dropped her head back against the wall again and closed her eyes. Elliot turned his head to look at her. His breath hitched as her tongue swiped along her bottom lip making it glisten and he bit down on his bottom lip as his eyes stayed on her face taking in her beauty. He had found himself staring at her a lot more recently, either across their desks, or if she went to make the coffees, even in the cribs when he went to wake her. He would stand and watch her for a few minutes as she slept. His feelings towards her were changing, he had always been attracted to her, but how could any man not be, she was a beautiful, strong, amazing women. But lately he felt more than just a physical attraction. He had feelings for her that he knew he shouldn't be having for his Partner and they were getting stronger every day, and he needed to do something about it. He couldn't wait any longer.

"So you got any plans for the holidays?" he asked her looking down at the floor in front of him.

"Nothing really, just relaxing on the couch watching shit Christmas films and eating junk food," she said without opening her eyes. "And catching up on sleep… What about you?"

"I'm actually going to my Moms, she asked me to join her when she realised I was going to be alone," he told her. Olivia opened her eyes and looked at the back of his head.

"That's really good El," she smiled as he turned to face her and he nodded.

"Yeah it is and I was…..I was erm…. Well I was wondering if….. "God _Dammit Stabler just say it,_ he thought to himself, his Moms words going through his mind.

" _You need to stop living for everyone else Son. Your more than a cop, a father and a husband. You need to go after what you want before it's too late_. _Don't wake up one day and realise your too late to live out your dreams."_ It had been a few weeks after this conversation that he asked Kathy for a divorce. She hadn't even seemed surprised. She just smiled and nodded and told him she still had the paper work from the first time around.

"What were you wondering?" asked Olivia snapping him out of his thoughts.

"If you would like to join us… Me and my Mom, you know for Christmas."

Olivia looked at him a little shocked by his invitation.

"You want me to come to your Moms with you for Christmas."

"Yeah," he smiled shrugging his shoulders. "If it wasn't for you Liv I wouldn't even be talking to her never mind spending Christmas with her. You have been there for me and my kids so much over the last few years and I would love you too join us."

"El you don't want your Partner hanging around and spending Christmas with you and your Mom."

"Your more than my Partner Liv," he said sounding a little annoyed as he stood up and ran his hand over his head. "Your... Your more than that your….. Your my best friend and I want to spend Christmas with you. Your….Dammit!" he snapped running his hand over his face, this had sounded so much better, when he had practiced it looking in the mirror the night before. "Your so much more than a Partner to me Liv, along with my kids…..Your… Your everything to me," he said looking down at her. "Your are everything to me."

Olivia swallowed hard at his words as she took in everything he was saying.

"El," she said softly her heart racing as the words _Your so much more than a Partner,_ raced through her head. _You are everything to me._

"Look just think about it okay," he said giving her a small smile not wanting to push her too much for an answer when he saw the panic on her face. "We have the office drinks tonight and I'm not leaving till the morning. Just let me know before I leave tonight."

She nodded. "Okay," she said quietly looking down at her hands not able to look at his face.

"I have always put everyone first," he said sitting back down and looking at her. "Kathy, work, my family, I have always done everything for them, never for me, something my Mom pointed out to me, it was the kick up the ass I needed to finally make the break from Kathy. For once I am putting myself first. It's time for me to go after what I want for a change," he smiled at her just before the doors in the corridor slammed open and the boy's parents came running towards them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Munch sat on the desk at the far side of the office slowly sipping at his cup of eggnog as he watched his work colleagues and friends laughing and joking. Christmas music was playing in the background.

"Nice hat," said Cragen looking up at the Santa hat perched on Johns head as he stood beside him resting against the desk.

"Thanks," he said as they both fell into silence.

"So you got any plans for the holidays?" asked Cragen. "It's not often we all get a few days off."

"Nothing special, you?"

"Going up to the cabin for a few days, if you have no plans your welcome to join me, going to try a bit of fishing."

"Thanks Cap, I might just do that," he smiled as his eyes stayed on Elliot whose own eyes had been fixed on Olivia for the last five minutes straight as she talked to Fin. "If I ever look at my Partner like that please shoot me," he chuckled as Cragen looked over at Elliot, then at Olivia who looked away from Fin and across the room to Elliot and gave him a little smile their eyes locked together.

Cragen rubbed his hand over his face and sighed. "It's finally happening isn't it? That's if it hasn't already. I knew as soon as Elliot told me he was the one who asked for the divorce."

"It hasn't yet, trust me," laughed John. "But my guess is it will over the holidays. I heard a rumour that Elliot has asked Olivia to spend Christmas with him and his Mom up at her beach house."

"Well that doesn't mean anything; you might be spending Christmas with me, that doesn't mean we are sleeping together. There Partners, it happens."

"Aaaahhh, but I also heard that Elliot told Olivia she was more than just a Partner to him, she was his everything and he was finally going after what he wanted for a change."

Cragen turned his head and looked at a smug looking John.

"How the hell do you know all that, don't believe all the gossip you hear in the station John. According to the rumours the two of them have been at it for years."

"Not gossip this time Cap, I got it from Olivia herself."

"Olivia told you that Elliot said that to her. She came to you personally and told you."

John nodded but then said "Well not exactly. She was on the phone to Casey telling her I just happened to be in the locker room at the time and heard everything."

Cragen shook his head and looked back across the room at his two Detectives as Olivia walked towards Elliot. "Jesus, you shouldn't be listening in to private conversations John."

"I know….. Do you want to know what she said next?"

"No, I don't. Whatever was said was private between her and Casey."

"Okay," he said smirking as they sat in silence for a short while both of them watching as Olivia handed Elliot another bottle of beer.

"Okay fine," said Cragen. "What did Olivia say? Is she going to take him up on his offer?"

"I don't know," he said standing up. "She is being her normal self and panicking, thinking of all the things that could go wrong if she was to take that step," he said looking over to Elliot and Olivia. "But she is in love with him, as much as he is with her, so I reckon after the holidays, your gonna have to make a few changes around here," he said patting Cragen on his shoulder and walking over to Fin.

"Hey," said Olivia as she handed Elliot a beer. "Did Kathy and the kids arrive safely at the lodge?"

"Yeah, Maureen called an hour ago. They are all settled in and having a great time."

"That's good," she said looking around the room and seeing Cragen and John looking at them. John said something and patted Cragen on the shoulder before walking away leaving Cragen staring at them.

"We are being watched," she said nodding her head towards Cragen.

Elliot shrugged. "We haven't done anything wrong," he said taking a drink."Well not yet anyway."

Olivia looked at him and saw him smile, before he took a drink of beer.

"Have you thought anymore about my offer?" he asked her.

She nodded "Yeah," she said quietly.

"And?"

"I erm… It was a really nice offer but….. But I don't think it would be a good idea," Elliot never spoke as he looked down at her. "We are Partners and friends El and I don't want to ruin that."

"And you think spending Christmas with me would do that."

"No….. But people are already taking about us, different rumours each week about what we are doing together. If I spent Christmas with you, it would just add more fuel to the rumours. Cragen would split us up. I don't want to lose my Partner."

"That's a bullshit excuse Benson," he said stepping forward. "And you know it," he said finishing his beer and putting the bottle down. "Your scared that someone might actually care for you and you don't know how to handle that," he said getting angry. ""So have a good Christmas," he said to her as he walked past her and across the office, grabbing another beer as he did, leaving her stood alone with tears in her eyes.

She knew he would pissed when she told him she couldn't go, but it was for the best. No matter how she felt she couldn't ruin what they had for something that might not work, no matter how she felt for him.

Olivia lifted her wine glass to her mouth her hand shaking as she finished her drink.

"Need a top up?" asked John tipping the bottle of wine towards her glass. He could see tears in her eyes and he guessed at the way Elliot stormed off she had told him she wouldn't be joining him for Christmas despite what she felt.

"Thanks," she said as he filled her glass and she took a drink.

"If I promise not to look at Elliot with Bambi eyes would that make you happier?"

She looked at him confused.

"What the hell you on about John?" she asked him not in the mood for his wise cracks.

"When I'm partnered with Elliot," he smiled. "After Christmas."

"John you have completely lost me, why the hell are you going to be partnered with Elliot. Has he said something, does Cragen think we need split up?"

"Because he will want Fin with you, which is a little hurtful but I understand why."

Olivia shook her head, "You have completely lost me," she said taking another drink.

John stepped forward and leant into her a little. "Put yourself first for a change, and go after what you want, finally be happy," he smiled at her. Olivia swallowed hard as she heard the same words as Elliot had said earlier that day. "This job isn't everything Olivia. Being his Partner at work isn't everything….. But being each other's everything," he grinned and winked. "That's everything, so don't throw it away, because you're worried about what people might think."

"John…..How did you?"

John shrugged. "I have big ears, and maybe you should check your alone in the locker room before making calls. Now go and put him out of misery and agree to spend the holidays with him, cause we all know you want to," he said kissing her on the cheek before walking away.

Elliot watched as John walked away from her. Cragen and Fin were talking beside him, but he hadn't heard a word they were saying. He watched as she finished her drink and grabbed her coat, hat and scarf from her chair. He wanted to go back to her and apologise for snapping, but he had embarrassed himself enough with his confessions earlier that day. He had been about to leave Cragen and Fin had joined him. He just wanted to get out of there and get back to his apartment before he lost it front of everyone.

"I'm going to head off," said Olivia walking over to them, Elliot looked down to the floor not able to look at her.

"Have a great Christmas Baby Girl," said Fin stepping forward and hugging her.

"Thanks," she said giving him a smile. "You too."

Cragen stepped forward and kissed her cheek. "Have a great few days off," he smiled. "And try and relax."

She nodded and turned to Elliot who still wouldn't look at her as Cragen and Fin walked away and towards Munch. "So what time we leaving for your Moms?" she asked him.

Elliot snapped his head up looking at her.

"What?"

"In the morning," she said giving him a small smile. "What time you picking me up?"

"You mean your….?" He asked finally smiling.

"Yeah, if their gonna talk, we may as well give them something to talk about."

"Yeah," he grinned.

"So what time?"

"About nine."

"Okay….. See you then and don't forget to bring the coffee," she said turning and walking away smiling at Cragen, Munch and Fin.

"Merry Christmas guys," she grinned as she passed them and Elliot walked up to the small group.

"I'm warning you now Stabler," said Munch as Elliot's eyes stayed fixed on Olivia's ass as she said goodbye to people on the out. "You keep your eyes off my ass when are Partners.


	2. Chapter 2

Dec 24th Daytime

Elliot leant back against his car as he waited for her to come down to him. He hadn't slept last night despite the alcohol he had consumed at the office. He had lay on his back staring at the ceiling as he thought about how the next few days would play out. He was scared, nervous and excited all at once. His thoughts were interrupted as the door to her building opened and she came out lugging a large bag behind her. He moved quickly up the steps towards her.

"Here let me get that," he said reaching for the bag his hand brushing hers as he reached for the handle.

"Thanks," she said giving him a small smile. "It's heavy, I couldn't figure out I would need for spending Christmas by the beach."

"So you brought your whole wardrobe?" he asked as he picked up the bag and carried it to the back of his jeep and put it in.

"Nope I left all my bikinis behind; figured there would be no use for them in the snow."

Elliot closed his eyes as images of Olivia in a bikini invaded his head. He shook it trying to clear it as he slammed the door closed.

"Come on, we should get going. The weather forecast wasn't too good we don't want to get stuck on the way." He opened her door for her and she stepped forward.

"Thank you," she said quietly looking up at him over the door between them.

"It's not the first time I have got the door for you."

"I know that, I meant for inviting me to join you over Christmas."

Elliot nodded. "I'm just glad you said yes," he said reaching forward and tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

Olivia jumped as his cold fingers brushed her skin and his eyes stayed fixed on her.

"El….." she whispered.

"Yeah."

"We should get going," she said her eyes fixing on his.

"Yeah," he nodded, his fingers moved lightly over her skin and he dropped his hand. Olivia smiled at him and climbed into the jeep as Elliot slammed the door closed. He looked down at his hands they were shaking and not just from the cold.

He climbed into the jeep and started the engine; warm air blew into the car almost straight away. They both shrugged out of their coats and threw them on the back seat. She looked at the two cups of coffee between them and picked one up taking a sip.

"Did you get…" before she could finish Elliot reached down and picked up a bag from the bakery.

"Blueberry muffins," he smiled.

She grinned taking the bag from him as he reached forward and turned the radio up.

"Let's get out of here," he said pulling into the road as Olivia bit into the muffin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove in silence for the first part of the journey, Christmas music played from the stereo breaking up the silence.

After leaving the precinct last night she had decided to walk home via the store picking up a few things for going away, before calling Casey and telling her she had accepted Elliot's offer, needing to hear from someone else that she was doing the right thing. Casey had told her to just try and enjoy it.

"Jesus El you were right about the weather" she said breaking the silence as the snow came down heavy.

"Yeah, at least it's never as heavy by the coast," he told her his eyes staying fixed on the road. "Well I hope not."

"Have you never been up here in the winter?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "Up until a few months I had only been there twice before. Kathy used to bring the kids up and I would use the excuse that I was working to stay behind. I wasn't a very good son….But then you already know that."

Olivia looked across at him and saw the frown on his face. "I don't think it's that you were a bad son El," she told him. "You were scared, confused and angry; trust me after my childhood I understand."

Elliot glanced over and smiled at her "Two peas in a pod huh."

Olivia chuckled. "I wouldn't go that far….. I'm way better looking and definitely not as grumpy."

Elliot laughed "I can't argue with that."

They fell back into a comfortable silence again as they headed out the city and along the coastal road.

"El, are you sure your Mom doesn't mind me coming with you? I mean it's your first Christmas with her for years."

"I'm sure Liv. When I mentioned to her that I was going to ask you she got herself quite excited. It seems you made quite an impression on her."

"Does Kathy know you have asked me to join you?"

She saw Elliot's hand grip the wheel a little harder. "Why? What difference would it make? I don't answer to Kathy anymore."

"It wouldn't make any difference at all. If it did then I would have asked you before I gave you an answer. I was just wondering that's all."

Elliot glanced at her then back to the road.

"Yes, she knows. I told her yesterday when I said goodbye to her and the kid's; I told her I was going to ask you to join me. That was when she told me the divorce papers had come through that morning. The she wished me a Merry Christmas and to enjoy myself as she drove away."

"Your divorce is through," she asked a little shocked. "That was….. That was quick."

Elliot shrugged. "We still had all the paperwork from last time, the only thing we had to change was the kids. The older ones can make up their own mind now so we only had Eli to add, and we agreed on joint custody soooo…"

"No need to drag it out."

"Right," he smiled.

"And you're definitely okay with this?"

"Jesus Liv how many time do I need to tell you, I left Kathy, I realised we never should have got back together and I wanted the divorce. Yes I miss going home to the kids at night but apart from Eli they are never home now anyway. Like I said yesterday, it's time for me, it's time for me to go after what I want for a change… and I think you know what that is. I mean I kinda blurted it out at the hospital."

"El about that, do you….."

He held his hand up to stop her.

"Look let's just see how things go okay, over the next few days when we are away from work, when it's just Elliot and Olivia, not Benson and Stabler. No cases, no scum of the earth to chase down, just you, me and my not so normal Mom," he smiled.

"And what if we need to be at work to you know….work. It's not like we spend a lot of time together away from the place. What if we realise all we have is work, that there is nothing else between us, we could ruin everything and for what, a quick fumble at Christmas…Elliot!" she yelled as he pulled over and slammed the brakes on, skidding in the snow till the car came to a stop. "What the hell?" she said as Elliot unclipped his seatbelt and climbed out the car.

She watched as he moved quickly around the front of the jeep to her side in the snow. He yanked her door open.

"El, are you crazy get your ass back in the car it's freezing out there?"

Elliot shook his head as he reached across and undone her belt. He grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her from her seat.

"You never gonna relax and just go with things, when your head is thinking of all the reasons why we won't work, so I need to give you something to go on," he looking at her as she stood shaking with the cold. "I need to…. To give you a reason to just give it a go, to give us a go, and to see what happens," he said looking into her eyes.

"El…." She said her body shaking and not just from the cold at the way he looked at her. "What are you…?"

She never got to finish as his lips covered hers. Her eyes closed as the warmth from his lips spread to hers and she felt his fingers slip over the skin of her neck and through her hair as he pulled her to him and deepened the kiss.

Her legs felt like jelly as she finally gave in and kissed him back her hands on his waist. She couldn't believe this was happening after all the years of wondering what it would be like it she was kissing her partner and he was kissing her. His lips warm and soft against hers, she couldn't stop the moan that escaped from her as his tongue lightly brushed against hers, before he pulled back from her and they both gasped for breath.

He dropped his forehead to hers as he cupped her face with both hands.

"Now will you please relax," he whispered. "And just go with it," he said as he dipped his head and kissed her lips softly once more before walking back to his side of the jeep and getting in.

Olivia stood in the fallen snow as she tried to control her breathing. She ran her tongue over her lips and tasted him a small smiled creeping over her lips.

"Oh boy," she said to herself quietly as she realised how screwed she was after just one kiss from him.

"Liv…. Get in the car you're going to freeze," said Elliot leaning across the seats. She nodded and climbed back in and buckled up.

Elliot pulled slowly back out onto the highway before glancing quickly across at her. He saw her reach up and run her fingers over her lips and he couldn't help but smile as he turned his head back to the front and concentrated on the road.

Olivia finally looked at him and saw the grin on his face.

"Stop grinning," she told him, trying not to smile herself.

"I can't," he grinned. "I mean that kiss it was… Wow. Christmas definitely came a day early for me."

Olivia couldn't help but smile. "I suppose it was alright," she told him.

"Oh no Benson that was more than just alright. You kissing Porter is an alright kiss…. Me kissing Dani was an alright… Well sort of alright kiss," Olivia looked across at him one eyebrow raised. "But that kiss, that was way more than an alright. That was a, it was a…."

"A wow kiss," she grinned.

"Yeah a wow kiss," he laughed glad that mood had stayed light.

"If you say so," she chuckled looking back out the window.

"Don't give me that Benson, I heard you moaning."

She snapped her head across to look at him. "I did not moan," she tried to deny.

"Yeah whatever," he said as she stared at him and saw that smug, cocky look on his face. "There was definitely a moan."

Olivia leant across the seats towards him as he kept his eyes on the road ahead. She knew she had moaned she hadn't been able to stop it as it escaped from her throat, but she had to stop his gloating and wipe that cocky look from his face.

She leant towards his ear her lips almost touching it. Elliot swallowed hard as he tried to concentrate on driving and not how close she was to him, the feel of her breath on his neck.

"You want to really hear me moan?" she asked him her lips brushing against his ear lobe. "Then your gonna have to do a little more with that mouth and tongue of yours Stabler than just kiss me," she whispered before moving back across to her seat, trying not to laugh as she watched Elliot squirming in his seat.

Elliot bit down hard on his bottom lip as her lips brushed against his ear as she talked. He listened to the words from her mouth and instantly felt himself getting hard as images of him exploring Olivia's naked body with his mouth and tongue invaded his head.

He kept his eyes fixed on the road unable to look at her as he tried to control his breathing and the hard on he had growing his jeans and groaned quietly.

He heard her laughing across from him. "Did you just moan there Stabler?" she asked him. Elliot just shook his head.

"That was just plain evil Benson," he smiled, relieved at the relaxed feeling between them. "Just fucking evil."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally," said Elliot as he stopped the car as close as he could get to his Moms place, the snow was still falling heavy and it had taken them a lot longer than expected to get there.

Olivia looked out the window towards the small beachside home.

"Did you come here when you met her?" he asked her.

"Yeah, not the first time I came up, I met her at the pier then, but I dropped her off back here after she saw Kathleen. I went in and had a coffee with her she was a little shook up and worried."

"Her and Kathleen have always been close," said Elliot as he looked towards the house.

"No she was worried about you."

Elliot looked over to her.

"She was worried you would hate her even more for getting involved, that's why she made me promise that I would never tell you."

Elliot sighed and dropped his head back against the seat.

"I never hated her Liv, she's my Mom, I love her." Olivia looked over at him. "I hated how she was. I just wanted a normal Mom. I wanted her to look after me not to keep putting me in danger. I needed for her to be there for me. Not to be off chasing…."

"Snowflakes," said Olivia finishing his sentence. Elliot rolled his head to the side and looked at her.

"Yeah…..Snowflakes," he said quietly as they both looked at each other across the car. "She actually told you about that?"

Olivia nodded, "She really loves you El and she knows she pushed you away and she really regrets that."

"I know that, but I was to blame as well. As an adult I knew she couldn't help how she was and I should have listened to her a long time ago. But I'm a stubborn son of bitch and it took my daughter getting ill to realise that. If I had listened to her instead of running I would have had her in my life for the last 30 years."

"Well you both have a second chance now," she smiled. "So make the most of it."

"I will I promise," he smiled back as he reached over and took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. "Come on, let's go in, she is probably freaking out as we are so late," he said reaching into the back and grabbing both their coats.

He climbed out and pulled his on as he walked around to Olivia's side as she got out.

"It looks so different to the summer," she said as they walked towards the small house that was decorated on the outside with white lights. "But still so beautiful."

The front door flung open and Elliot's mom stood there a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my, I have been so worried," she told them as they got closer. "I thought something had happened to you in this snow." She flung her arms around Elliot hugging him.

"We're fine Mom."

"Of course you are," she said letting him go and hugging Olivia. "It's lovely to see you again Olivia," she smiled.

"Thank you, for letting me join you both," smiled Olivia as Bernie let her go.

"We wouldn't have it any other way….. Now come on, get yourselves inside. The fire is on and I will make us some hot chocolate," she said linking her arm with Olivia's and heading into the house leaving Elliot behind.

"Don't worry," he called out. "I will get the bags… Don't worry about me," he shouted as his Mom and Olivia disappeared into the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe it's still snowing," he said standing just behind her and taking a drink of his beer.

"The beach looks strange covered in snow, but peaceful," she said stretching as they stood side by side looking out the large window. Bernie was in the small kitchen making supper. "I asked your Mom if she wanted a hand but she wouldn't hear of it."

"It's been a while since she had people staying over the holidays. She used to come to us every now and then but normally her and her two friends take off somewhere together, so I think she is enjoying herself doing all the cooking and baking. We are going to be rolling back to the City after eating everything she gives us," he laughed.

Olivia looked over her shoulder at Bernie as she moved around the kitchen singing Christmas songs and then to the Christmas tree its lights flickering and a small pile of presents below it.

"I erm, do you think your mom would mind if I put the couple of presents I brought under the tree?" she asked him.

"No Liv, she wouldn't mind. Why don't you do that, then I thought we could take a walk along the beach. The wind has died down now and I could do with stretching my legs for a bit."

"Yeah I would like that. Give me five minutes to freshen up and we will head out," she said turning and walking out the room and towards the bedroom she was staying in.

"Hey Mom, we are going to take a short walk," he said leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"Well make sure you wrap up it will be cold on that beach."

"We will," he put his beer down and reached for her hand stopping her as she reached for the cake she was about to decorate. "Thank you," he said to her. "For forgiving me and for giving me the kick in the ass I needed to sort my life out. After the way I have been over the years I'm surprised you didn't tell me to go to hell."

Bernie turned towards him and smiled. "I would never tell you to go to hell. You will always be my little boy, and I will always be here to kick you in the ass," she told him. "I just want you to be happy Elliot and you weren't stuck in your marriage, you were being suffocated. You needed to break free and live your life before it's too late," she said as Olivia came out her room. They watched her as she placed some presents under the tree.

"That's what I'm planning on doing," he told his mom. "Finally going after what will make me happy."

"You want to come with us for a walk Bernie?" Olivia asked her. She had been scolded by Bernie for calling her Mrs Stabler when she had arrived much to Elliot's amusement.

"No thank you dear. I'm going to decorate this cake and then make some snacks for later. I forgot to mention that I have Margy and Vera popping around later to join us for a few drinks and games. Its a little tradition we have," she smiled at them as they both pulled on their coats. "And they can't wait to meet the both of you. Now go …. Get out from under my feet whilst I get everything ready."

"We won't be too long," Elliot told her as they walked out the back door.

"Games with Margy and Vera," chuckled Olivia and Elliot just shook his head.

"She never mentioned it I swear," he laughed as they headed down onto the beach, the snow crunching under their feet. It was just starting to get dark.

"I'm starting to think this is the only reason you asked me to join you, to save you from Margy and Vera."

Elliot smiled as they got close to the water where the snow stopped and the sand started.

"Let's head towards the pier," he said looking down the beach. "It's not too far we could stop for a hot chocolate if the café is still open."

"Sounds good to me," she said as they turned and followed the shoreline. "It's so peaceful out here," she said. "Even the waves sound a little quieter; it's funny how it does that when it snows. Everything is just so much more beautiful and relaxing."

"Yeah it is," he said quietly as he looked across at her. "I'm really glad you said yes to joining me," he said. "I really thought I had blown it when you said you no at first."

"I just panicked," she admitted. "I was still in shock about everything you said at the hospital."

"I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. I had it all planned in my head on what to say to you and my mouth just ran away, I couldn't stop myself."

They were silent for a while as they walked. "Did you mean everything you said?"

"Every word of it," he smiled and Olivia just nodded. "And just for the record, I was going to ask you to spend Christmas with me before I even decided to come up here with my Mom."

"So why wait till the last minute to ask me."

"So you didn't have time to think too much about it and back out."

"You know me so well," she said giving a little smile.

"Yeah….. And I'm hoping to learn a lot more," he said as they got to the steps leading up to the pier.

"Like what? We already know almost all there is to know about each other."

"Work stuff Liv or the bad things that have happened to us. I want to learn more of the personal stuff; I want to learn about the real you."

Elliot moved behind her at the bottom of the steps and put his hands on her hips to stop her from climbing them and leant in from behind her.

"I'm hoping to learn how you sound when you moan as I use my mouth on tongue on you," he said his lips brushing her ear and sending chills down her spine. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down at his words.

"Well you might have to wait a while," she told him without turning around.

"Yeah and why is that?"

"Well, we won't have much time alone if we are playing games with your Mom, Vera and Margy," she told him walking up the steps as Elliot watched her from below, his eyes resting on her ass in the tight jeans she was wearing. He shook his head as he followed her up.

As they neared the top of the steps the both heard people singing. Olivia stopped and waited for Elliot to catch her looking at were the singing was coming from. Along the pier by the café was a choir stood next to a large Christmas tree.

Olivia grinned at Elliot as he stood beside. "Come on," she said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the singers and the crowd of people watching them. They stood to the side as the listened to the carols being sung. Elliot smiled as Olivia joined in, watching her as her face lit up, her cheeks glowing red with the cold.

He let go of her hand and moved it around her waist pulling her to him slightly.

"You are so beautiful," he told her. She stopped singing and slowly turned her head to look at him.

"El."

"I have wanted to tell you that so many times, as we sat across from each other" he smiled as he reached up and tucked a stray bit of hair that had fallen over her face back inside her hat. "But never could now there is nothing and no one to stop me."

Olivia reached up and ran her fingers lightly over his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

"So are you," she said her voice just above a whisper before she leant in and kissed his lips softly, before pulling back and biting on her bottom lip shyly. Elliot smiled down at her.

"You want to go and get some hot chocolate for walking back with?" he asked her. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again but didn't want to rush things; he needed her to come to come to him as well.

"Sounds good to me."

Elliot reached for her hand again and led her into the café.

 **Part 2 of Christmas Eve will be uploaded later. I got a bit carried away and the Chapter ran away from me.**

 **Part 2 will also be moved to an M rating. Let the naughtiness commence.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2 of Xmas Eve Chapter.**

 **Had to change the rating for this one (wink wink).**

 **Really enjoyed writing this chapter it was good fun hope you all feel the same.**

24th Dec Evening

"You know I'm sure we would all like a drink sometime tonight," said Bernie walking up behind Elliot.

"Yeah," he said not moving and not even registering what was said to him as his eyes stayed fixed on Olivia who was laughing at something Margy had said to her and Vera. He slowly turned the corkscrew in a daze as he attempted to open the bottle of red wine.

When they had returned from their walk Olivia had taken a shower to warm up before the other guests arrived. She had come back out casually dressed in a pair of jeans and plain t-shirt. No makeup on and her hair still slightly messed and damp from the shower. He had never seen her look so beautiful.

Bernie bumped into him with her hip.

"Give me it here," she said grinning reaching for the bottle. "And get over there and talk to her."

"Erm…. No I'm good," he smiled, glancing at her once more before continuing to open the bottle.

"You know," said Bernie quietly. "Kathy mentioned a few times how pretty Olivia was and how she always felt a little threatened by her, and I told Olivia when I first met her that I could see why she frightened Kathy."

Elliot finally looked away from Olivia to his Mom.

"I never cheated on Kathy," he told her. "I couldn't do that to her or Liv."

"I know and so did Kathy, but it didn't stop her from worrying. She even told me that she thought something would have happened between the two of you when you split up the first time."

"I wish it had," he sighed. "All those years I have wasted, being stuck in a marriage that I didn't want to be in. When the person I wanted to be with was right in front of me. I was such an idiot."

"No you were just trying to be a good father and husband, but like I said it's time for you to be happy now and go after what you want."

"Yeah," he said looking over to Olivia when he felt her eyes on him. She gave him a small smile before turning back to Vera. "But what if I screw it up? What if she realises a divorced father of five isn't what she wants?"

"Son," said Bernie picking up the tray of snacks. "If she didn't want that she wouldn't be here in my living room on Christmas Eve, about to play poker with Vera and Margy," she smiled. "Now stop worrying. Anyway," she said as she began walking away. "I have seen the way she looks at you, she gets the same goofy look on her face that you do when you look at her," she said over her shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dammit," he said throwing his cards down onto the table, making Olivia laugh as Margy gathered in the pile of chips.

"You okay there Honey?" asked Vera. "You're looking a little short on chips over there," she chuckled.

"Maybe we should change the game," said Margy.

"Yeah maybe we should change to strip poker," winked Vera looking at Elliot. "We would have him as naked as the day he was born in a few hands. What I wouldn't give to see that," she said blowing a kiss to Elliot.

Elliot spat out the beer he was drinking as he choked on it after what she said his face going bright red and he heard Olivia laughing along with Vera and Margy.

"Vera, behave," smiled Bernie trying not to laugh. "Embarrassing my poor boy like that."

"Well now I don't remember you being worried about embarrassing that young man last time we played, we had him down to his underpants in four hands."

"What?" said Elliot looking at his Mom not believing what he was hearing? "You play strip poker."

"Well not all the time," she said gathering the cards. "It doesn't go down to well with the other drinkers in the bar, unless we go to the student bars. Those young boys love a good game of poker."

"Yes they do," smiled Margy nodding. "Even if they do lose a lot."

Elliot was about to say something when Olivia stood up.

"Come on El," she said taking his hand and pulling him up. "Give me a hand with the drinks."

Elliot followed her to the kitchen but kept looking back at his Mom and her friends as they sat talking quietly and laughing.

"Can you believe that?" he asked her. "Strip poker in college bars."

"I can see why Kathleen gets on with her so much," she said as she opened a bottle of wine. "She is a younger version of Bernie."

"Oh god she is isn't she," he said opening the fridge and taking out a beer for himself. He popped the top of and took a long drink. "You okay with this, I wasn't expecting to be spending the night with the Golden Girls," he said as all three women burst out laughing.

"I'm having a great time. I hope I'm like that at their age, they are so full of life."

"Yeah they are," he said. "I was just hoping I would get to spend a little time alone with you tonight, you know to talk a little," he said reaching out and taking hold of her hand.

"We will," she said looking at their joined hands as she ran her thumb over his knuckles and he stepped a little closer to her their bodies almost touching. "I'm really enjoying being Olivia and Elliot," she told him as she continued to look down at their hands.

"Me to," he said quietly putting his bottle down and moving his hand to her waist gripping her gently as his fingers brushed against the skin that was showing between the top of her jeans and bottom of her t-shirt. "I'm really hoping we don't have to go back to just Benson and Stabler."

"Yeah," she said as he moved his fingers across her skin on her waist and goose pimples spread across her body.

"I really want to kiss you again," he whispered to her and she lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

"Me to," she said back as they moved closer. Just as they were about to kiss…..

"Hey what's taking so long?" yelled Margy. "We are waiting to deal here."

"And bring the tequila in that I brought with me," said Vera.

"Jesus Christ," hissed Elliot as he dropped his head to hers and Olivia chuckled.

"I can wait," she said cupping his face. "I mean I had to wait 11 years for you to make your first move," she told him as she kissed his nose and turned around. "I've got the tequila and wine you bring in the shot glasses," she said walking back to the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia stood in the front doorway with Bernie leaning against her as Elliot struggled to help both Vera and Margy into the waiting taxi.

"Thank you handsome," slurred Vera as he opened the door and helped her in as Margy leant against the side of the taxi. "If it doesn't work out with Olivia," she said winking. "Give me a call."

"Sure," he smiled before closing the door. "You next Margy," he said taking hold of her arm and leading her around the taxi to the other side and opening the door for her. She swayed a little as she turned to look at him raising her hands and cupping his face.

"Thank you," she grinned. "For putting a smile back on our friends face," she told him. "She always said you were a good boy."

Elliot nodded the best he could as she held his cheeks.

"Of course she never mentioned how good looking you were…."

"Or your body," shouted Vera from inside the cab.

"Or the body," repeated Margy a stupid grin on her face."Now you have a good Christmas with that beautiful girl," she said releasing one hand as she waved at Olivia, who waved back.

"I will," he said.

"Good," she replied grabbing his cheek and pulling him down to her kissing him. "Merry Christmas!" she shouted as she clambered into the taxi falling over onto Vera, both of them giggling as he shook his head and closed the door.

Elliot went to the driver's window.

"Hey man, I'm NYPD," he said flashing his badge. "Here's a few extra bucks," he said handing him some money. "Make sure they both get into their building for me." The man smirked as he reached for the money. "I have your cab number and name," he said looking at his badge. "If they don't get home safely, I will come looking for you. Got it," he warned him.

"Yeah got it," he said nodding.

"Good," he smirked looking into the back of the car.

"Have a good Christmas Ladies," he said before standing up and the car pulled away carefully in the deep snow.

"Two down, one to go," he said as he walked towards Olivia who was now holding up Bernie. "Come on Mom, let's get you down to your room," he said as Olivia carefully moved her back inside.

"How about one more shot of tequila," she grinned at him making Olivia laugh.

"Why don't we save the rest for tomorrow," he laughed as he watched Olivia guide her through the house in front of him. "I think you need your bed."

They stopped outside her room and Bernie turned and looked at them both.

"I'm so glad you are both here," she said reaching out to both of them holding their hands. "You have made an old woman very happy."

"Nothing to do with the tequila," he said under his breath making Olivia laugh.

"I'm glad we are as well," said Olivia bending a little and kissing Bernie on the cheek.

Bernie smiled. "I should get some sleep; I have turkey to cook in the morning."

"Goodnight mom," said Elliot, kissing her softly on the cheek before hugging her.

"Goodnight," she said going into her room. "And Merry Christmas," she called out as Elliot closed the door and looked at Olivia and they both started laughing as they heard her singing Jingle Bells at the top of her voice.

"You want another drink?" Elliot asked her as they entered the kitchen.

"A coffee would be good," she said as she sat on a stood.

"A coffee at this time might keep you up," he told her a he put the kettle on.

"Yeah well I don't feel like sleeping yet," she said as her tongue ran over her bottom lip.

"Me either," he said his eyes fixed on her tongue and he bit his bottom lip into his mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's finally stopped snowing," she said as he sat next to her and they looked out the large window in front of them. The only light in the room came from the Christmas tree and the fire. Elliot handed her the cup of coffee."I had a great night tonight," she said taking a sip of coffee.

"It was definitely a different way to spend Christmas Eve."

"I don't think I have laughed like that for a long time."

"Me either."

They sat in silence for a while looking outside. Olivia broke the silence by giggling quietly.

"Something funny Benson?"

"Your face when they mentioned strip poker and having you naked in a few hands," she said looking at him.

"Oh I'm glad that amused you, the fact I was being hit on by a woman in her 70's doesn't concern you."

"Nah, I would hit on you if I was 70."

"Oh you would huh?"

"Damn right."

They both looked back outside.

"You know, that night my Mom crashed the car chasing snowflakes started out nice like this. We had been playing board games, eating junk food and laughing, and then she just seemed to change. I went from being happy to being scared in minutes. One minute we were playing games the next I'm screaming in the front seat of the car begging her to stop, while she is laughing and smiling, shouting that we need to catch the snowflakes as they are so pretty."

Olivia reached across and took hold of his hand.

"It was after that incident that I started seeing her differently, hating her for being like she was."

"And now?"

Elliot shrugged. "I just need to accept who she is. I guess now I'm not a kid I realise there is nothing to be scared of."

They sat finishing their coffee's neither speaking. Olivia looked at the clock it was just after 11.30pm.

"Come on," she said standing up. "Get your coat on."

"Where we going?"

"I want to build a snowman," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him to where their coats hung up.

"You want to build a snowman?"

"Yeah," she said pulling her coat on and handing Elliot his.

"Now? At almost midnight on Christmas Eve…Why?"

"Because…Because Benson and Stabler wouldn't," she said as he pulled his coat on. "If we were back in the city, there is no way we would build a snowman at almost midnight."

"This is crazy," he laughed as he pulled on his gloves and followed Olivia outside."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All done," she said wrapping her scarf around the snowman's neck and standing back admiring it. "Not too bad if I do say so myself."

"Yup," said Elliot from behind the snowman.

"El you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"What you…"

Before she could finish her sentence she was hit in the face with a snow ball and fell over backwards.

"Elliot!" she yelled in shock more than anything else.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry," he said running to her. "I didn't mean to hit you in the face," he apologised dropping to his knees beside her.

"You will be," she said turning over quickly and throwing snow in his face as she jumped to her feet and pushed him over backwards.

"Shit," he said as he fell onto his. "You will pay for that Benson," he growled as he pushed himself up only to be hit in the face again, by a snowball this time and he heard Olivia laughing.

He shook off the snow and ran towards her past the snowman they had just built.

"El…. No!" she shouted as he quickly bent over and grabbed a handful of snow making it into a ball and throwing it at her as she ran hitting her back. She heard Elliot closing on her just as his hand grabbed her arm and spun her around. She lost her balance falling into the fresh snow.

Elliot rolled her over onto her back and straddled her.

"You think that was funny?" he asked her as they both panted for breath.

"Yeah," she laughed as she grabbed a handful of snow and pushed it in his face. Elliot grabbed both her arms and pinned them above her head as he looked down at her both of them breathing hard as Olivia stilled beneath him.

Elliot opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out as he looked down at her, her mouth slightly open.

"El," she breathed.

"Yeah," he answered swallowing hard.

"There is no one around to stop you now…..Kiss me."

Without another word he lowered his head to her, his cold lips gently pressing against hers prising them open as he kissed her slowly and softly, his lips warming against hers. He moaned as she slipped her tongue between his lips and it brushed against his as she deepened the kiss. Elliot's body dropped lower onto her covering her as he released the grip on her arms and she wrapped them around his neck pulling him down to her. They finally pulled apart when the need for air became too great for both of them.

"That was definitely a wow kiss," she breathed against his lips. "I have wanted you to do that again since this morning," she smiled against his lips.

"Well that's good cause I have wanted to do that all day as well."

He felt Olivia's body shake beneath him with the cold.

"Come on," he said pushing himself up. "You are going to get ill lying in the snow," he told her getting to his feet and helping her up. "We should get back inside and get dry and warmed up," he said holding her hand and starting to walk away.

"Wait," she said, not moving. "One more," she told him pulling him back to her grabbing the front of his coat and kissing him hard, her mouth hungry against his as she kissed him passionately and he moaned loudly into her mouth. He felt her smile against his lips.

"Now who's moaning?" she asked him as he smiled with her.

"Come on, let's get inside," he said before kissing her softly and leading her back along the snow covered beach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Warmed up yet?" he asked her as they both sat on the couch and drank their hot chocolate, as Christmas songs played quietly in the background. They had got back into the house and both got changed, Olivia into pyjamas, Elliot into sweat pants and t-shirt. Elliot had then made them a hot chocolate with plenty of cream and marshmallows. "What you thinking about?" he asked her as he watched her staring at the Christmas tree and the lights.

"How perfect this is," she smiled. "When you asked me at the hospital to come and spend Christmas with you, every fibre in my body wanted to scream yes straight away. Everything you said to me, I had been waiting for years to hear…"

"So why say no?"

"I was scared, but now I realise I had nothing to be scared of," she said as she put her cup down and moved across the couch towards him. Elliot put his cup down as she snuggled into his side and lifted her feet up as he wrapped his arm around her. "And I realised I had nothing to worry about when you first kissed me."

Elliot smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I meant what I said at the hospital Liv, your everything to me. We started off as Partners, then friends but I need more, I want more and I want that with you."

She moved so she could look up at him.

"Even if it means we can't be partners at work?"

Elliot put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Liv if it means I get to be like this with you, to hold you at night, to kiss you to make lo…" he smirked when he saw her raise her eyebrows at him. "What I mean is I would rather have this, right here, right now, lying here with you in my arms, than chasing scumbags down an alleyway with you. Liv what I feel for you isn't a new thing, I have had these feelings for so long."

"So why not say something earlier?" she asked lying her head back down on his chest. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers lightly through her hair.

"Honestly?" he asked her. "I didn't think I was good enough for you. I mean what did I have to offer you? I was married with four kids at the time."

"But you split up with Kathy," she said not moving. "You were apart for years and not once did you make a move or tell me."

"I was a mess," he admitted. "I was angry at Kathy for taking my kids away, I was losing it at work, and everything just seemed to get on top of me. I felt like I was losing everything. Why would you want me? And then all that shit with Gitano happened and you… you….."

"I left you," she said quietly.

"Yeah," he sighed dropping his head back and looking up at the ceiling but keeping his fingers in her hair. "You left me and I was so angry with you. I needed you and you weren't there."

"So you turned to your new Partner instead," she said her voice breaking slightly.

"You were always my Partner Liv. I was always waiting for you to come back. I was so worried about you when you were gone."

"But it didn't stop you kissing Beck."

"I was an idiot and it was only the once. And there was definitely no wow to it," he said his lips kissing the top of her head again.

"So if you had all these feelings for me, why go back to Kathy."

"I wasn't going to, I realised I didn't want to married anymore, I was happy with my life. The kids were happy, I was going to meet up with Kathy later that week and tell her. But then she told me she was pregnant and it was like I was 17 yrs old again. I was trapped and I done what I thought was the right thing I went back to her, despite how I felt for you."

"But you were still sleeping with her she didn't get pregnant by herself."

"Once Liv, I slept with her once or should I say had sex with her once. It was after a bad case and I had gone to see the kids, it just happened, and I left straight away. Even Kathleen called me out on it calling it a Booty call. I made a mistake Liv, a stupid mistake and I have paid for it. Are you telling me you have never made a mistake and regretted it?"

Despite the seriousness of the conversation Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"You are kidding right," she said lifting her head and looking at him. "Have you forgotten I slept with Cassidy and Porter, at least you just slept with your wife?"

"And got her pregnant," he sighed.

"Yeah I guess but if you hadn't you wouldn't have Eli," she smiled at him. "I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't pissed and hurt when you went back to her, but we weren't together El, despite how we might have been feeling. So I just had to live with your decision and be there as only your Partner, just like you did for me," she said putting her head back down on his chest as they lay down even further and she wrapped her arm around his waist, her hand slipping under his T-shirt and she felt his body twitch slightly.

"I need you to know Liv, I may have gone back to Kathy but I wasn't in love with her. I mean I loved her and cared for her but I wasn't in love with her not anymore, and as for sex….."

"El please stop, I don't need to know about you sex life with your ex-wife."

"But that's just it; there wasn't one, not when I got back with her."

"There wasn't?"

"No," he said. "She wanted to and we tried but I ….. I just couldn't. There was nothing there I felt nothing for her, not in that way."

Olivia moved her hand slightly her nails scraping lightly over his stomach muscles and she heard him hiss quietly at her touch.

"When you say there was nothing there….You mean, you….." she moved her hand further up under his t-shirt and felt his breathing becoming heavier as her own heart began to speed up.

"I couldn't….. She couldn't get me," his breath hitched as she ran her nail over his nipple and he closed his eyes trying to control himself as he felt his cock twitching at her touch.

Olivia smiled to herself as she felt and heard his reaction to her touch.

"She couldn't what El?" she asked as she dragged her nail down his chest and stomach stopping at the top of his sweatpants which were low on his hips. She bit her bottom lip when she saw the bulge already pushing against the material of his pants.

"She couldn't get me hard," he told her, his voice deep and rough and he struggled to control breathing and the erection that was growing. "Liv," he breathed.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Kiss me?" he asked her.

Olivia turned slightly and moved up his body, her thigh brushing against his erection.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath and Olivia chuckled before her mouth closed over his and her hand went back under his top and Elliot copied her, his fingers brushing lightly over her waist as his tongue dipped into her mouth.

The kiss was slow, passionate and soft as their hands moved slowly over each other under their tops. Olivia jumped as his hand gently cupped her breast, his thumb brushing against her hardening nipple that was pushing against her bra.

He moved slightly to give them a bit more space between them, so they could explore each other a bit more as Olivia rubbed his nipple between her finger and thumb and Elliot's hand pushed the material of her bra up and over her breasts freeing them, his own finger and thumb squeezing the hard little bud between them making her moan into his mouth.

They broke apart breathing hard as they looked at each other and smiled.

"Don't move," she told him as she sat up and straddled his thighs and looked down at him. Elliot moved his hand to her thighs squeezing them gently as she reached behind her back and under her top.

Elliot never moved or spoke as he watched her, his heart was beating so loud he was surprised she couldn't hear it. He swallowed hard as she took hold of the bottom of her top and slowly pulled it up her body taking her bra with it. Elliot's eyes followed her every movement as she pulled the top over her head and dropped it to the floor.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he moved his hands from her thighs up her waist to her breasts."So fucking beautiful," he said as he sat up and squeezed her breasts gently in his hands, his eyes never leaving them.

Olivia licked her lips as he squeezed and played with her nipples, the dull throb beginning between her legs.

"Oh god," she gasped as he flicked his tongue over hard little bud on her breast before sucking it into his mouth moaning as he did. "Jesus El," she panted as he sucked, licked and used his teeth on her, moving from one breast to the other. She was going to come just from the attention he was showing to her nipples. She ran her fingers though his short hair pulling his head to her not wanting him to stop.

Elliot moved his hands to ass and as his mouth continued its assault on her breasts squeezing her ass cheeks and pulling her to him, his erection pushing against her through his sweatpants and her bottoms.

"Fuck!" she gasped when she felt him pushing against her, his erection hard and big hitting her hot core as he pushed up against her.

She ground herself against him rotating her hips; she was so close to coming. She didn't care if he was fully dressed. She didn't care if all he was touching was her breasts, she was so fucking turned on and needed release.

Elliot grunted as he pushed his hips up to meet her. His cock was hard and throbbing and he knew if it wasn't for two pieces of material he would be buried deep inside her, thrusting hard and fast as her hot pussy would grip and squeeze him. He didn't care if he embarrassed himself by coming whilst dressed, he just needed to come.

"Oh god don't stop," she panted. "I'm so close…. So fucking close," she said quietly as his cock rubbed against her clit.

Elliot lifted his head from her breasts his hand going to her neck as he pulled her lips to his and kissed her hard as her body began to tremble and she screamed into his mouth as she came, her juices soaking the inside of her pyjama pants. Elliot jerked up once more against her before he came. His hot seed hitting the inside of his sweats as they both gasped for breath.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he panted, as he dropped back taking Olivia with him wrapping his arms around her. "You okay?" he asked her.

"God yes," she said chuckling into his neck biting him softly. "I can't believe we just done that."

"Me either," he laughed as he ran his hands over her back. "Dry humping on my Mothers couch at our age."

"At least it wasn't the back of your car."

"Yeah we will save that for the summer," he said as she lifted her head and looked down at him smiling."I'm just glad my Mom didn't walk in on us, thank god for tequila," he said as she reached down and grabbed her top pulling it back on, before lying down half on him half off.

"I don't want the night to end," she yawned.

"Me either," he said holding her tightly to him. "But with the way your yawning I guess we should head to bed."

"It's been a long and eventful day."

"That's one way to put it. Come on," he said wiggling out from underneath her and standing up. He held his hand out and she took it as he pulled her to her feet.

"I think we both need cleaned up," she said looking down at the wet patch on his sweats.

"Just a bit," he said leading her out the living room and down to her room stopping outside her door.

"Stay with me," she said to him. "Stay with me tonight."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "I'm not ready for the day to end yet."

"Give me five minutes to get cleaned up and I will be straight in," he said kissing her lips softly. Olivia nodded and turned around walking into her room and closed the door.

Elliot quickly went to his room and stripped off pulling out a fresh pair of sweatpants. He used some wipes to clean himself up and splashed some water on his face from the small sink in his room and brushed his teeth. He pulled on the clean pants and left his room quietly closing the door behind him and stepping across the corridor to Liv's room. He took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.

Olivia was lay on the bed under the blanket.

"You sure your okay with this?" he asked her.

She pulled the blanket back. "Get your ass in here Stabler," she said not opening her eyes.

Elliot climbed in leaving his pants and t-shirt on when he saw she was wearing a pair of shorts and a vest top. She turned her back to him and shuffled back to him moulding herself to his front. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder as she took hold of his hand and rested them both against her chest.

Elliot closed his eyes as he pulled her to him holding her tightly to him and listened to her breathing.

"El," she said quietly after a few minutes.

"Yeah."

"I think Olivia has fallen in love Elliot," she told him sleepily.

"That's good to know," he smiled against her back. "Because he has been in love with her since they were just Benson and Stabler."

 **Next Christmas day and the action really hots up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is Christmas Day at last.**

Dec 25th

"Merry Christmas," he whispered against the back of her neck as he pulled her to him.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled as he softly kissed her neck.

They had fallen asleep in exactly the same position as they had woken up and everything about it had felt so right.

"You sleep okay?" he asked her.

"Never better," she said turning in his arms and wrapping her arm around him as they moved closer to each other. "What time is it?"

"Just after 10," he said slipping his leg between hers as they got as close as they could to each other. "I heard Mom moving around about 5 minutes ago."

"Wonder how she is feeling this morning?" she asked as she moved so his erection was pressing against her core through their clothing.

"She sounded okay as she walked past the room singing We Wish You a Merry Christmas," he smiled against her lips and his tongue swiped over her bottom lip.

"Hmmmm," she mumbled as her own tongue lightly touched his as the kiss deepened and Elliot's hands went under her top and his finger tips lightly skimmed over her skin. Olivia immediately felt herself becoming wet between her legs, her pussy throbbing with want and need that she had never felt for any man before.

She ran her hand down his back and slipped it inside the top of his sweatpants and down over his ass cheeks scraping her nails over them before squeezing them.

"God I love this ass," she chuckled against his lips making him laugh as he cupped her breast and gently squeezed rubbing her nipple with his thumb as his mouth went to her neck and bit and sucked gently.

"I love everything about you," he mumbled. "Every…..little…part," he breathed against her as his hand moved over her stomach and stopped at the top of the shorts she was wearing. He ran a single finger under the top of them not going any further.

"Touch me," she said her voice just above a whisper. Elliot lifted his head looked at her.

"Liv?"

"Touch me," she said again looking at him as she moved her hand to cover his. "I… I need you to touch me," she told him not caring how desperate or needy she sounded.

Elliot looked at her his mouth hanging open, his cock throbbing at her words.

"Please El," she said as she moved both their hands together inside her shorts. Elliot swallowed hard and ran his tongue over his lips as his eyes stayed locked on hers. "Make me come," she moaned as his hand cupped her.

Elliot never spoke as his dropped his head to her and kissed her softly slipping a single finger between her slick folds.

"Fuck," they both moaned together as she spread her legs a little wider for him.

"Jesus Liv," he breathed. "You're soaking," he said as he added a second finger coating them in her juices as he rubbed her clit before slipping them towards her wet, hot opening and pushing them slightly inside.

"I…. I know," she said dropping her head back on the pillow and rolling onto her back as he pushed his fingers inside her, withdrawing them before pushing them in even deeper. "You have had me like this for years," she gasped as his thumb brushed over her clit.

Elliot couldn't take his eyes off her as he moved his fingers in and out of her and she spread her legs even wider for him as he added a third finger, moving them deep as he felt her inner walls clenching around them.

His cock throbbed inside his sweatpants as he watched her he had never seen anything so sexy as he brought her closer and closer to her release.

"So close," she panted. "So fucking…close," she said moving her pussy in time with his fingers trying to get him deeper inside her. "Oh god baby…So close," she said as she pushed her top up over breasts and squeezed her nipple between her finger and thumb. Elliot lowered his mouth to her other breast and circled the erect bud with his tongue before he sucked it into his mouth.

"Shit!" she gasped as he sucked harder and rubbed his thumb over her clit.

"Come on Liv….. Come for me," he said releasing her nipple. "I can feel your close, you're so wet, so fucking wet," he told her before sucking her nipple back into his mouth.

He felt her inner walls began to clench around his fingers as her body began to tremble.

She turned her head and bit down onto the pillow as she screamed out her when she came, her body convulsing and shaking, clamping Elliot's hand between her legs as her juices flowed from her coating his fingers.

"No…..No more," she panted, as Elliot continued to press against her clit. Elliot released her nipple with a pop and stopped moving his thumb as she released the grip on his hand and relaxed her legs.

Elliot watched her as she panted for breath, her eyes closed. She hissed as he slowly removed his fingers from her. He looked down at his glistening fingers and held them up in front of his face, before moving them to his mouth and slowly sucking them clean.

Olivia opened her eyes when she heard him moaning as he tasted her.

"You taste amazing," he smiled as she watched him, before she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her kissing him hard tasting herself on his lips. She felt his erection pressing against her leg and she reached down and cupped him over the top of his sweatpants, massaging him making him groan into her mouth.

"I think we need to take care of this, can't have you sitting down at breakfast in front of your Mom with it like this."

"Baby you don't have to," he told her as she continued to squeeze him. "I can… There, there's always a cold shower."

"And why should I miss out on all the fun?" she asked him. "Lye on your back," she told him pushing him over.

"Liv….."

"Sssshhhh," she said putting a finger to his lips. "It's my turn now," she said straddling his thighs.

She pushed his t-shirt up and leant forward as she kissed him up his stomach and across his chest, nipping and licking her way from one nipple to the other, his chest and stomach just solid muscle.

"God your body is fucking amazing," she mumbled as she started to kiss her way back down his body moving back down his thighs as her tongue circled his belly button and she saw his stomach muscles clench and felt his cock twitch beneath the material of his pants. She moved lower as her tongue licked a path to his waistband.

Elliot lifted his head and looked down the length of his body to her as she raised her head and looked up at him. He saw her smile at him and lick her lips as she took hold of his waist band and began to slowly pull them down over his hips.

BANG BANG!

They both jumped as there was a knock at the door and Olivia couldn't help but laugh as they both stilled like naughty kids being caught doing something wrong.

"Elliot…Olivia," called Bernie through the door. "Breakfast will be ten minutes."

"Erm…..Yeah, okay…..We…..We….Shit," he stammered as Olivia pulled his pants down releasing his hard cock. "Will be right out," he croaked as he watched Olivia kiss his tip.

"You best be quick then," she smirked as she swirled her tongue around him tasting the pre cum already collected there.

"Holy fuck," he gasped as her eyes stayed on his and her mouth fully covered him as her hand gripped the base of his cock and squeezed him. "Thank you Santa," he sighed as he dropped back against the bed. He felt Olivia chuckling around him as she sucked and squeezed him, then followed her hand up and down his thick shaft with her mouth as she took him as deep as she could.

Elliot jumped as her other hand cupped his balls and she massaged them as she continued to move her mouth and hand up and down his cock her teeth lightly grazing him as she took him deeper and deeper the tip of him hitting the back of her throat.

"Christ Liv," he said lifting his head and watched as his cock disappeared into her mouth, it was like all his dreams coming true. "I'm gonna….. Fuck you… you need to let go," he said his voice strangled as he felt his balls tighten and his heart thudded in his chest.

Olivia shook her head sucking and gripping harder on his cock. Elliot thrust up slightly almost making her choke as he jerked into her mouth and came. His cum spurted from him, hitting the back of her throat. Olivia didn't release him as she took all he had swallowing everything he gave her, moaning in pleasure as her body trembled and she came again herself.

She finally released him kissing his tip before crawling up his body and hovering over him.

"You okay?" she asked him smiling and he opened his eyes reaching up and cupping her face.

"What the hell do you think," he grinned pulling her to him and kissing her.

"Come on," she said pushing herself away from him and standing up. "We can't stay in here all day," she said pulling off her shorts and putting on a pair of sweatpants. Elliot tucked himself back in his pants and checked he was okay as he stood up.

Olivia pulled him to the sink in her room and handed him the toothpaste as she quickly brushed her teeth and he squirted some on his finger and sucked it into his mouth, before they both quickly splashed water on their faces.

"All done?" he asked her and she nodded as they walked towards the bedroom door. She stopped him from opening it and he turned to face her.

"I don't know why I was so scared," she told him. "This," she said moving her hand between the two of them. "This is right. I had nothing to be scared of. You told me I was your everything, well your mine Elliot, I don't want anyone else, and I haven't for years."

Elliot leant in and kissed her unable to stop the smile on his face.

"Can you two put each other down and get out here for breakfast," yelled Bernie from the kitchen, making them chuckle.

"Come on," he said taking her hand and leading her from the bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So," said Bernie as she sat at the table and drank her tea as Elliot and Olivia done the breakfast dishes. "After dinner later I will be heading off to Vera's house for the night."

Elliot looked at Olivia then to his Mom.

"Mom, why? I thought we were spending the whole day together?"

"I know, but I figured you and Olivia could have a little time together alone," she smiled. "And you don't need to keep the noise down," she winked, making them both blush.

"But Bernie we…." said Olivia feeling guilty that Bernie was going to leave her own house on Christmas Day.

Bernie held her hand up.

"I don't mind Olivia, I want my boy to be happy, and I know to do that the two of you need to have some time alone. Plus Vera has Margy and a few guys from the club coming around," she winked. "It should be a good night."

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle especially when she heard Elliot mumble "Fuck Me" under his breath.

"So please don't worry about me, I will be having a good time with my friends. But that isn't until later this evening," she said standing up. "So before exchanging gifts and such like I think we could all do with some fresh air, so why don't we get dressed and head out for a walk, build up an appetite for this Christmas lunch."

"Sounds good to me," smiled Olivia. "Give me half an hour to shower and change; she said throwing the cloth at Elliot and walking out the room. Elliot watched her go unable to hide the smile on his face.

Bernie watched him as he watched Olivia walking away.

"I'm guessing as you didn't stay in your own room last night, that things are going well?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Really well."

Bernie stood up and walked over to him.

"That's good to hear Son," she said. "Having you smiling and happy is the most I could ask for for Christmas."

Elliot reached for her and pulled her to him hugging her. "Thank you," he said. "For giving me that kick in the ass I needed."

"Your welcome," she said as Elliot kissed the top of her head.

"I will go and get ready as well," he said as he held her tightly to him, making no attempt to leave. "I love you Mom," he told her for the first time since he was a kid.

Bernie felt the tears escape from her eyes as Elliot continued to hug her.

"I love you to Son," she told him.

Olivia stood in the corridor and smiled as she watched them hugging, before heading off into the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't think I can eat another bite," said Olivia sitting back in her chair and rubbing her stomach. "I am so full."

"That was amazing Mom," sighed Elliot.

"It was my pleasure," she said standing up and starting to gather the plates.

"Oh no," said Olivia stopping her. "Leave those and go and relax on the couch, we will do them."

"Yeah Mom go and sit for a while as we clean up, then I think we should swap gifts," he told her as he stood up and led her to the couch.

"That will be nice, I might have a little nap before tonight," she yawned as she lay down.

"You do that," he told her before heading back to the kitchen and Olivia who was stood by the sink. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Never better," she said dropping her head back against him. "The only thing that could make it better is if your Mom had a dishwasher," she said looking across the bench at all the dishes.

Elliot laughed and kissed her neck.

"I have had a really good day."

"Me too."

"And as much as I love my Mom it will be great to be alone tonight."

"Oh and why is that Stabler," she grinned.

"Because," he said nipping at her neck. "I can't wait to unwrap you and explore your," he whispered. "To taste every inch of you, after this morning I need all of you, Benson."

Olivia turned in his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"I can't wait till you taste me again," she said quietly pulling his head down to her. "But do you know what I really want?" Elliot shook his head. "I really….. Really want you to make love to me."

"You….. You do?"

Olivia nodded. "And I have one present for you that you can't have until your Mom goes out," she said before kissing his lips softly. "Now stop trying to distract me and get washing," she said moving away from him and back to the sink as Elliot just stood staring at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your not funny Stabler," she said to him as they both stood by the tree. "You think you are but you're not," she said looking down at her bright Christmas jumper with a Rudolph on the front and a glowing red nose flashing away, then down to her big pink bunny slippers.

"I think you look cute," he laughed earning himself a scowl from her. "Both of you," he said looking at his Mom.

"You're a prick," she told him with a smile on her face as she watched Bernie pull on her jumper as well grinning.

"Here," he said as he bent over and got another gift from under the tree. "This is your real present," he said handing her a small long box.

"Thank you," she smiled pulling at the paper ripping it off and throwing it on the couch behind them. She looked at Elliot before opening the lid. "Oh my god Elliot, it's beautiful," she said running her finer over the white gold charm bracelet, before taking it out of the box.

"I erm I only got a few charms for it, I figured you could choose a few yourself."

"It's perfect," she told him as she ran her fingers over the small handcuffs and pistol. "Very appropriate," she chuckled.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Look at the other two," he told her and she lifted it from the box looking closely at them.

"El… "She gasped as she looked even closer at the small police shields. "Is that our….."

"Our shields complete with our numbers, do you….. "He never got to finish as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him to her.

"It's amazing," she said against his neck before she released him and handed it to Bernie so she could see it. She bent over and picked up the gifts she had brought with her, and handed one to Elliot and one to Bernie. "I wasn't too sure what to get you," she told Bernie. "I hope this is okay."

Bernie took the gift from her.

"I'm sure it will be perfect, thank you," she said pulling at the paper as Olivia handed Elliot his gift.

"I bought this for you a few months ago," she told him as he took the gift from her.

"I thought you said I couldn't open it in front of my mom," he whispered.

"That's the one I have for later," she whispered back and she heard Bernie laughing behind them as she heard them.

"Oh my Olivia, this is lovely," said Bernie as she looked at the artist brushes and paints and a book on painting. "I actually need some new brushes and paints," she smiled."Thank you," she said putting them down and handing Olivia her gift.

"Thank you," Olivia said taking it from her. She opened the gift and started to chuckle as she looked at the photo and held it up for Elliot to see.

"What the hell Mom…. Really," he said shaking his head as he looked at the photo of him in a carrot outfit.

"What? Olivia seemed quite taken with it when she saw it," she laughed as Olivia opened the envelope that was with the framed photo.

"Like you, I was a bit unsure what to get you, so I figured this is something you will be able to use after a stressful case," she explained as Olivia opened the envelope.

"This is perfect Bernie thank you," she said reading the gift voucher for a massage and spa treatment. "You turn El," she said as Elliot stood holding his gift from her.

He nodded and ripped the paper off and opened the square velvet box. "Jesus Liv," he said quietly as he took out the expensive watch.

"You like it?" she asked him.

"I love it," he told her running his fingers over it.

"I bought it after you broke your last one," she said as he took the cheap watch he had bought himself from his wrist. "Wait," she told him. "Look on the first."

He turned the watch over and looked at the inscription. It had both their badge numbers and P4L on it.

"P4L?" he asked her.

"Partners for Life," she explained.

He nodded "In more ways than one now," he smiled as he put the watch on and kissed her lips softly.

"Here you go Mom," he said handing Bernie a small gift bag. She took it from him and Elliot watched nervously as she opening it and took out the jewellery box. She opened the box and looked down at the white gold heart shaped locket and then to Elliot.

"Oh Elliot, it's gorgeous," she said.

"Look inside," he told her and she nodded opening it. She gasped and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Oh my Elliot," she sniffed as she looked at the photos inside it. On one side was a picture of her and Elliot when he was a child and on the other side one of her and Elliot now. She handed it to Elliot "Put it on me," she told him as she wiped her eyes. Once fastened around her neck she turned to Elliot. "Your turn now," she said reaching down by the side of the couch and lifting up a large, flat square gift.

Elliot narrowed his eyes as he took it from her and carefully pulled the paper from it. Olivia watched as Bernie nervously rubbed her hands together, as Elliot opened the gift.

"Mom," he said his voice cracking and tears pooling in eyes before they spilled down his cheek. "It's….It's….."

"I wanted to show you what I was seeing that night," she told him as she stood beside him looking down at the painting she had done. "And how I was feeling," she explained. Olivia stepped forward and looked down at the painting. It was off a woman in a long flowing dress holding the hand of a small boy as they laughed and danced in the snow reaching up to grab the snowflakes that were falling in the moonlight.

Elliot handed the painting to Olivia and turned to Bernie pulling her to him as he hugged her.

"Thank you Momma, it's beautiful," he sniffed as he held her.

"I just needed you to understand," she told him. "To finally see it like I did."

Elliot nodded. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you to Son," she replied. Olivia smiled as she wiped away her own tears watching Elliot and his Mom before looking back down at the painting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is nice," she said snuggling into Elliot's side as they sat on the couch together. An empty wine bottle sat on the table in front of them and the new bottle they had just opened next to it. Olivia reached across him and took a handful of popcorn and put it all in her moth at one go.

"Such a lady," chuckled Elliot getting himself an elbow in the ribs. "Ooooh that's gotta hurt," he said as the terrorists knee caps got shot out.

"Not as much as running across the broken glass," she said her muffled from all the popcorn.

Elliot had been quite surprised when he suggested putting on a Christmas movie and she had chosen Die Hard. Once Bernie had left they had gone for a short walk to for some fresh air. Then once back they finished off all the dishes and had a quick shower before settling down to watch a movie.

"When I asked you to join me this Christmas this was exactly how I hoped it would turn out," he said kissing the top of her head.

"I've enjoyed every minute of it, remind me to buy Munch a beer to say thank you."

"Munch?"

"Yeah, he is the one that made me see sense, told me to stop running and to stop being scared."

"Well I guess I will owe my new Partner a few coffees and doughnuts then."

Olivia sat up and looked at him. "Does it not scare you, knowing we won't be partners anymore at work?"

Elliot shook his head.

"Not if it means I get to come home to you every night, and I know Fin will look out for you. Plus we will still be working together in the same office."

"That's true. Do you think your kids will be okay with us?"

"They will be fine with us. I talked to them the last time they stayed over. Told them I was going to ask you to join me and told them my feelings for you had changed. They were all fine with it. Lizzie actually asked me why it took me so long. Liv the only people that can screw us up is us. Nobody else has a problem with us."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that Tucker and the rest of IAB are sure to have something to say about it."

"Yeah well Tucker can kiss my ass."

"Oh no," she smirked. "That's my ass now. If there is any kissing to be done it will be done by me."

Elliot laughed as they both turned back to the TV and the rest of the movie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot sat on his bed and let out a long sigh. After the movie had finished Olivia had informed him she was going for a bath. Elliot wiggled his eyebrows but she quickly shot him down saying she was going alone, but told to go and take a shower and wait for her in his room.

Elliot had quickly showered put on a pair of shorts and climbed on his bed. He had been waiting now for 30 minutes as thoughts of Olivia naked in the bath soaping herself up raced through his head.

"Down boy," he said under his breath as he saw the start of an erection. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back as he tried to calm himself down. He jumped when there was a knock on the door and it opened slightly.

"El," she said from other side. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"But?"

"Dammit Stabler, just shut your friggin eyes," she said impatiently.

Elliot chuckled and closed his eyes. "Done," he told her.

"They better be," she said letting out a slow breath as she slowly pushed the door open. She closed it behind her."Keep them closed," she told him.

"Okay," he said biting on his tongue.

"I figured it was time for you to open your other present," she said and Elliot could tell she was stood at the end of his bed. He nodded keeping his eyes closed.

"Okay you can open them."

Elliot could hear the nervousness in her voice as she spoke and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled at him.

Elliot just sat gob smacked unable to speak as his eyes fell on her, and slowly roamed over her body.

"Fuck…..Me," he moaned as he looked at her. She was wearing black lacy bra and panties, that only just covered her, and wrapped around her was a large red bow. "You look amazing," he said as he moved forward towards her. "Totally amazing," he moved to his knees in front of her at the bottom of the bed as he talked, and his eyes roamed over her body. "You are gorgeous," he told her putting his hands on her hips and rubbing his thumbs over the top of the thin lace.

"El?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You going to unwrap me before it's no longer Christmas Day."

"Definitely," he grinned moving his hands slowly up her sides his thumbs brushing the underside of her bra as they moved across to were the bow was tied in between her breasts.

He leant forward and kissed her softly.

"Liv before we go any further I need to say something, I need to tell you something I…."

"Love you," she breathed against his lips taking the words out of his mouth.

"I love you to," he grinned kissing her again before dropping his mouth down between her breast and taking hold of the bow with his teeth and pulling it apart and watched it drop to the floor.

"Best Christmas present ever," he said. "But you know what my Mom always hated when I was a kid?" he asked her.

"No, what?" she asked her breath catching as his hands gently squeezed her breasts before his fingers went to the front fastener of her bra

"She always hated how I would insist on taking all the clothes off my action figures."

"She did?"

"Yeah," he smirked as he undone her bra and pushed the cups away from her breasts. He dipped his head and kissed each nipple before removing her bra completely. "I always ad to get everything naked."

"El?"

"Sssshhhh," he breathed against her skin. "I'm playing with my present," he said as his hands went to her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs and she stepped out of them. Elliot sat back on heels and looked at her as she stood in front of him naked. "Fucking gorgeous," he said running a single finger down between her breasts over her stomach and down to her freshly shaven pussy.

He leant right down and forward and kissed the lips of her pussy before running his tongue through her folds tasting her sweet juices.

"El…Make love to me."

"I would love to," he smiled taking her hand and moving back on the bed bringing her with him as he turned her and lay her down. "All night long, every night for the rest of our lives," he told her as he pushed his shorts down his legs and kicked them off.

"No more foreplay," she said to him. "I want you inside me. I have been waiting 12 Christmas's for this."

Elliot moved between her legs his cock hard and erect, pushing against her warm slick pussy, prodding against her entrance.

"This is the final step Benson," he smiled. "No turning back after this."

"There was no turning back the moment you kissed me by the side of the road. That kiss was just…" she bit her lip as he moved his hips forward slightly the tip of his cock pushing into her. "That kiss was definitely a …." she gasped as he entered her.

"Christ," he moaned as he entered her hot, wet, tight opening.

"…Wow," she smiled as he lifted his head and looked down her smiling and he pushed a little further into her before withdrawing and sliding back in.

"Definitely a Wow," he grunted as he sped up and Olivia reached down grabbing his ass cheeks pulling him into her as she spread her legs wider. "Christ Liv, so tight…..so fucking tight," he groaned as he thrust into her hard and deep, her inner walls gripping him tightly making it almost impossible for him to move.

Olivia dug her nails into his ass cheeks as she pulled him to her and she pushed her hips up to meet him getting him as deep as possible.

"God you feel so fucking good," she gasped. "So…good."

Elliot sped up; he was close to coming but didn't want to till Olivia did. He reached between them and rubbed her clit giving her extra stimulation.

"Come on Olivia, come for me baby….. Let me feel you come before I do," he panted, as he thrust hard and fast into her, unable to hold back, needing to get as deep as he could.

"Fuck El…..Don't…St…..op…Fuuuuck!" she screamed as her body convulsed violently and she gripped his cock hard with her inner walls, shaking almost violently as she came.

Elliot thrust a few more times before he came, spilling deep inside her as he jerked into her, his hot seed coating her velvet walls as Olivia bit down hard on his shoulder.

"Holy shit," he gasped making Olivia laugh.

"Yeah that was definitely a Holy shit," she giggled as Elliot lifted his head and kissed her hard.

"Damn right it was," he grinned as his cock continued to pulse inside her.

"You are so beautiful, Stabler," she smiled.

"So are you Benson," he said as his lips gently pressed against hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much as well," she said nipping at his bottom lip.

Elliot went to move. "No don't stay inside me," she ordered him.

"I will, I just need to get something," he told her reaching into the drawer beside the bed and taking out a small box and held it in front of her face.

Olivia swallowed hard and her heart began to race as she looked at the small ring box in Elliot's hand. Elliot laughed when he saw the panic on her face.

"Don't worry Liv," he laughed."It's not what you think, just open the box."

Olivia took the box from him and opened it looking at the ring inside it.

"It's a friendship," he told her. "No matter what your answer was I was giving you this ring anyway."

Olivia took it from the box.

"You were?"

"Yeah, your my best friend Olivia Benson and I want you to know how special you are to me," he told her as she put the ring on.

"It's gorgeous El," she grinned as she pulled him to her and kissed him hard.

"But just for the record," she said as he slowly pulled from her and slid down her body kissing her neck and down to her breasts. "I may have been shocked and panicked a little…. but I would have said …..Yes."

 **Hope you all enjoyed that, have a great Christmas and a very drunken New Year.**

 **Love to you all.**

 **Woodster93**


End file.
